living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfrid's report - 4: Golems and The King in yellow
This month could not be described as smooth in any sense of the word. There had been a situation going on with a CDC quarantine for a few weeks but until now there had been no hunters available to cover it. Given that some of my previous companions were off investigating other things, and I did not feel I could hunt a millenia old vampire by myself, I joined the group to investigate this mystery. This group consisted of myself, a mental patient, a luchadore, and a man who clearly does not understand basic principals of human interaction (such as DO NOT POINTS GUNS AT THE ARMY) Well, one of my companions opened the investigation by getting out of the car and immediately pointing a sniper rifle at the National Guard, which prompted them to shoot him. Brilliant start. After talking the CDC commander into letting them go, we were briefed and informed that the contact with the town had been lost, and that those who went in didn't come out. Being the fools we were, we went in to have a look. Surprisingly, the town seemed perfectly normal when we arrived. People were going about their daily lives, but we eventually noticed that they were acting in repetitive patterns. They were clearly being manipulated by unknown forces, so we continued our investigation. We came upon a small group of people who sat in a cafe. They lacked ears and many seemed subtly non-human. We believed them to be some kind of paranormal mercenary group. When one of our group (the same one who'd pointed guns at the National Guard) informed these people that another of our party had been reading their minds, the group attacked. We were forced to fight for our lives. I, of course, used my new flamethrower (Vulcan) to set them alight. Unfortunately this failed to even slow them down. We smashed through the window and dove through to the street outside, where we began to shoot with more conventional weapons, which proved more effective. Our suspicions of them being golems were confirmed when, instead of blood, our bullets blasted away chunks of clay from their bodies. The one of our party who had stirred these golems into attacking promptly abandoned the rest of us to be killed as he bravely ran for the town limits. Our luchadore fighter was captured by the golems, while myself and the mental patient ran to hide in the library. That night, the library was firebombed, forcing myself and the mental patient to flee. We would have attempted to fight on against our assailants, but we were faced with hundreds, and not even my flamethrower was capable of stopping too many of them, and so we too fled for the town limits. We were undermanned, under-equipped, and vastly outnumbered. We decided it would be best to come back when we had regrouped and resupplied. This is the first hunt I have failed to complete. I will be back, and Vulcan will see some extensive use, I feel.